Ellifain Tuuserail
| formerhomes = | sex = Female | race = Moon elf | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = }}Ellifain Tuuserail (male alias Le'lorinel Tel'e'brenequiette) was a moon elf in the Moonwood. Description Being a silver elf, Ellifain had black hair with a bluish tint and very pale skin flecked with blue. Her eyes were shimmering azure with gold sparkles. Equipment Surviving in the wilds of the Moonwood, Ellifain wore a forest green cloak, brown leggings, and tunic. She would dress for battle armed with a longbow and a thin sword. History Her mother was killed by a drow raiding party including Drizzt Do'Urden when she was a young child. Ellifain survived the raid when Drizzt smeared her with her mother's blood to make it look like she was mortally wounded, so the other drow would leave her alone. Afterward, Ellifain continued living with the elves of the Moonwood, but was scarred by the traumatic event, despite the efforts of clerics and wizards to restore her mental state. When she heard rumors of a drow with lavender eyes who had come to live on the surface, she was consumed with thoughts of revenge. In 1357 DR, she encountered Drizzt as he was traveling through the Moonwood. She decided to kill Drizzt Do'Urden for what she thought he did. The elves tried to persuade her not to, but her thoughts of revenge were too tempting as she hatched a plan to kill Drizzt. The pair were to meet again in the Moonwood, when Tarathiel and other elves had to hold her back to stop her from attacking. Ellifain later disappeared, traveling to Silverymoon in an effort to hire a swordsman capable of the two-long-weapons fighting style favored by Drizzt whom she could train against. Ellifain eventually found a swordsman who used two scimitars to practice against, obtained an ensorcelled ring to aid her, and became a follower of Sheila Kree. Ellifain finally battled Drizzt, but he emerged as the victor, barely escaped with his life. Ellifain died in a pirate cavern thinking Drizzt dead but Bruenor Battlehammer arrived with a healing potion as Drizzt lay near death across the room from her, and healed him. Later, her spectre was summoned by clerics of King Battlehammer, and she realized the truth only in death, that Drizzt was her savior from the merciless blades of the drow. Appendix Appearances ;The Dark Elf Trilogy : *''Homeland'' ;Legacy of the Drow : * Starless Night ;Paths of Darkness : * Sea of Swords References Category:Females Category:Moon elves Category:Warriors Category:Inhabitants of the Moonwood Category:Inhabitants of Luruar Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants